Family ties
by moondustangel
Summary: <html><head></head>What happens in a class on ancestry when the trio find out new things about themselves and what do these sudden new changes in their lives mean? How exactly does one become the wife of a particular house? Follow Hermione as she learns more about her new life as a pureblood and how to behave in this new and sudden role. Just re edited story please R&R</html>
1. Who are we really?

Professor Binns walked to the top of her classroom and began talking. "For today's lesson we are going to be researching history as usual but this time it will be the history of our families and where we come from. We will be doing this as today is national family heritage day in the wizarding community and in order to pass this class you must do this heritage ancestry class. I will be asking all of you to make out a family tree on the special parchments I give you and you will then say the spells as I tell you to. When you say the spells your family tree plus some small written information on the people in it will appear on the parchment. Now if anyone has any questions regarding their family tree I will gladly answer them. Now you all have your parchments you must say Familiam vinicula and point your wands at the parchments. You may begin but you may only do it when I tell you to. I will start at one person and make my way round the room seeing each person as I do so. Note to all of you after today's lesson your status and or names may very well change so prepare to discover the utter truth about yourselves and don't be disappointed if you don't change at all. Some of you will come into money and houses all over the globe but be warned that this really is a normal occurrence. Harry Potter you may begin!"

Harry pointed his wand at the page and jumped at what he saw. There in his family tree was Petunia but her surname was not Evans. Petunias surname was Bianchi as was Lily's. Lily's name however was listed here as Lilliana and Petunias name was there as Petunianne. However beside Petunianne's name were the words squib. He could see that his Grandparents were Lorenzo Bianchi and Carolina Bianchi nee Rossini. They were listed as pureblood business owners in Italy. He was so surprised as he never realised that his family was so different to what he had originally been told about them.

Looking further down the page he then saw his parents Lily Bianchi and James Potter. He then raised his hand to alert Binns that he needed help. "It says here that my grandparents Lorenzo and Carolina were from Italy and were pureblood business owners there. So that would mean my mother and aunt were from Italy. What I don't however understand is where the surname Evans came from and why did I never know I was a pureblood?"

"Harry when your parents and indeed aunt were born Voldermort was at large once again and your grandparents saw fit to go into hiding as muggles and moved from Verona to London to live there and raise their two children there. It was seen as a very safe thing to do because Voldermort had previously ordered that all children born as squibs should be killed and your parents couldn't take the agony that loosing Petunianne would cause so they fashioned up the name Evans and documents supporting that new name moving to London to live. It is quite likely your grandparents left you something in Italy and it is my job to now search the magical archives as provided to me by the ministry and I will get back to you on that. It is also likely that both Lily and Petunia never knew they were from Italy as Petunia was four years old and Lily was two years old when they moved here. They would have believed that their names really were Evans. I will get back to you momentarily."

Professor Binns went and searched the Magical archives and finally after searching for what felt like hours to Harry came back with his grandmothers will and some keys. "Ok Harry I have her will here. It says she left you her villa in Tuscany called Bella Vista. It has five bedrooms, three bathrooms, one pool and can sleep up to eight people. It is located in the historic area of the Tuscan countryside. She has also left another apartment a penthouse suite in Verona to Dudley Dursley. I would suggest you take this home to your aunt and show her. She will be interested because the family home in Florence has been left to both herself and Lilliana. Plus I have also found your parents will which I will be discussing with you momentarily. You must understand that your grandparents and indeed parents wills would have been in magical custody so there really is no way you could have known about it prior to now" she said revealing his parchment to him.

"Ok Harry your parents will has left everything to you. In it they have left you their manors in Godrics Hollow, Baltimore in Cork in Ireland; Scotland moors in Fife and finally their last manor which is here in Kent. This means that you will now be the proud of owner of five manors including your beautiful manor in Tuscany. Congratulations Mr Potter and enjoy your new found heritage. This really is the reason I love this class. May I have everyone's attention? Harry Potter has now discovered he has five manors all over the globe and he is pureblood. I think you should all know that now" said Professor Binns smiling as she moved on to the next student which was Ronald Weasley. As he said the spell everything seemed normal until he read a name he had never seen before. He had never heard of this person and was very shocked to see it there. There beside his grandmother's name was the name Alfonzo De Luca. "Professor can you help me find out who this person here is? I've never heard of him and he sounds foreign."

"Yes I have his record here. When your father's mother was quite young after she had given birth to Arthur two years later her husband Septimus Weasley was killed in a work related accident. She was utterly heartbroken until she met the young and attractive Alfonzo De Luca of Malaga in Spain three years later. They lived together in the family home here in the UK and she decided to always keep the name Weasley out of respect even if it was no longer her actual surname. It is likely that although both now dead your father may have thought this man really was his dad. Also I shall be writing a note to your parent's as your surname should have always been De Luca. Your grandmother broke the law by refusing to change her children's surname as the law required of her once she was married again. Also I have one last thing to tell you which will come as more of a shock to your father then you, but you have an aunt. She was born six years after your father and was named Laura. We don't know what happened to her just that she is alive and well now and works in the Department of Foreign Affairs in the Ministry"

"Alfonzo has left your sister Ginerva Weasley his holiday home in Athens Greece. He was a very rich man but for whatever reason chose not to tell his wife this. It is our belief that he wanted her to always value what she had instead of hungering after such rich things in life. He never wanted his family to live beyond their means so he chose to live a comfortable life with his wife, her three previous children and their daughter. He has always valued girls above all else which is why Ginerva was left the holiday home in Athens. He had a policy which was due to come to fruition thirty years exactly from his death which it did but lay unclaimed because no one knew about it in the first place. He left your parents a country manor in the country area of Hastings. It has all been paid for. The manor has nine bedrooms and six bathrooms. Your parents must move there immediately when they accept it as it is a condition of them receiving it plus the large sum of money that comes with it that they immediately move out of their current home and sell it keeping the profits themselves."

"What about me and my brothers did he leave us anything? Wow I can't believe we must change our surnames." "Yes I have literally just informed your shocked father by patronus who has informed me that with his son Bill he signed the necessary documents so you shall all go by your rightful name of De Luca now. He left each of his grandsons an equal portion of fifty million galleons which was a mere dent in his worldly fortunes the rest of which has gone to his daughter. The money has now been transferred into your own accounts at Gringotts and here is your new Gringotts card. I am always so amazed by how much this yearly class we hold really reveals to us. Magic is so quick that in moments you have both a bank card and a changed surname how amazing! Everyone Ronald Weasley's status has changed now and he will now be going by he name of Ronald De Luca. He is now very well off also" exclaimed Binns smiling at the new and now shocked Ron De Luca.

"Hermione Granger you may go ahead now! Please cast the spell and then I shall explain everything to you!" said Binns smiling. Hermione cast the spell not expecting much however she got the biggest surprise of her life. It turns out her mother Jean Granger wasn't actually really called Jean Granger at all. Her father wasn't called John Granger either. Her parents were both married but when Voldermort rose to power her grandmother on her father's side saw fit to change everyone's looks and surname as well as integrating them into muggle society in London to protect them from harm. She had cast a spell meaning that no one would be any the wiser as to the changes in appearance and last name unless they did this spell. Her father's real name was Julien Flannigan. He was from Kerry in Ireland. Her mother was actually called Delores Dunne from Cork, Ireland before she became Flannigan when she married Julien.

"Professor I need some help it says here that my family were forced to believe they were called Granger and working as muggle dentists in London for protection from Voldermort. It also says a glamour charm was placed on them and their child whom they called Fiona. I don't know now who I am? Who is Fiona and where can I find her? I mean she'll need to know who her real family is and that her parents died in the last war before they could leave for Australia" said Hermione now crying as Ron and Harry looked at her in awe not sure why she would be crying.

"You are really misunderstanding this information. You are Fiona. Your name was changed upon your arrival by your grandmother. Your full name is Fiona Hermione Flannigan and it is my job to now inform you that while you must always have the new surname Flannigan you may choose to go by Fiona or Hermione. That choice is still your own to make. I will have to do the appearance changes now. Unfortunately because your parents have now died in the last war it means we will never know what they were meant to look like in reality. But we can however see what you should have looked like all along. I may not feel I should need to point this out but you are of course now Pureblood and quite rich at that. After I put an end to the previous glamour charm I will be showing you what you look like now and also telling you about your family in a little while. Everyone please pay attention for a moment. I will be enacting a glamour charm which has been on Hermione Granger her whole life now. She was not aware of this and her new name should she choose to use it is Fiona Hermione Flannigan. She is also now pureblood" said Binns smiling at the gasps of shock from everyone in the room.

Binns pointed her wand at Hermione changing her appearance. She now stood at five ft eight inches in comparison with her usual five ft four inches height. Her skin was pale and she had deep green eyes. It was longer and straight but now hung in neat styled waves. It was currently pinned back off of her face with an ornate clip. Her hair was now chestnut brown in colour in comparison with her usual lighter brown shade. She now had size 36 D breasts and her hips were slightly more curvy. At this point every man in the room had turned to face her in awe in particular the guys from Slytherin House who thought she looked amazing.

"So I can see I definitely now look and feel very different and my god do I sound very different also. What can you tell me about my status and where my family came from? Also my name is quite long wasn't it ever shortened?" "Well your mother came from Cork and Your father from Kerry. Your name was shortened to Nina so that is how you should be known should you choose to keep that name. You have been left the family manors in both Cork and Kerry as well as the family manor here in Kent. I need to ask you now if you know a man whose name was Abraxas Malfoy when he was alive?" "That's my father!" exclaimed Draco before she could answer the question. "Yes well Mr Malfoy you are going to want to come over here immediately. I have news that concerns you, your father and Miss Flannigan here." "What is it? Is it a marriage contract?" he asked confused. "Yes and no. It's not really contract but it does mean that you and Miss Flannigan here will need to be married. Your parents agreed that Miss Flannigan should become the wife of Malfoy Manor" said Binns smiling at them both.

"What do you mean wife of Malfoy Manor?" asked Hermione outraged. "Well you don't just marry Draco here but you marry his brother as well. I must say I am very jealous as these two are two of the most eligible bachelors in the country and many young girls would kill to be in your position. It was the wish of both of your grandparents that this special wedding take place but it will only take place if you Miss Flannigan agree." Hermione looked around the room looking baffled as all hell. "Are there any rules to this marriage courtship thing?" she asked seriously.

"Well it is commonly referred to as a joining of houses and or simply just a marriage. The rules are as follows. You will not be allowed to talk with any other man about anything that does not relate to the following topics which are fashion, education, plants, the weather and Quidditch. You are not allowed to be alone with any one man. You may only be in the company of a group of men if they are your friends and seen as being ok by your future husbands. That same rule applies to them. They may also only be with people you say they can. You are not allowed to eat or drink something they don't want you to and they are not allowed to eat or drink anything you don't want them to. Neither of you are allowed to cheat and infidelity will not be tolerated."

"You are only allowed to punish someone who threatens any of your partners in serious circumstances and not just because you yourself feel the circumstances are serious. What I mean is that they really must be serious circumstances in order for you to react forcefully. You must also live in the Malfoy Manor but may come and go freely from your own Manors as often as you wish as long as it is just to your three different manors that you do go to. You will have a say on which of your husbands if any can enter which manor although you may simply choose to allow them access to all of them. As your husbands they cannot control things within your own manor as only you can do that which will mean that your manor staff will only answer to them if you order them to do so. The wedding ceremony is different and will take place on a date which is agreed by all of you. Do you agree to this marriage and union of families and the terms which I have just stated as set down by Abraxas and your grandfather?" asked Binns looking rather seriously at both of them.

"I feel rather differently now then I ever have but I know that this is due to looking different and having a different personality. I will of course require my own space and I must insist that this is never once jeopardised whenever I do actually require my own space. I will consent to this marriage. I do not have any qualms about this if it was his wish. I've actually read about these before and I know how common place they are in our world. I hope that will be alright with you Draco?" she asked looking at him but thinking of all of the information in her head about her new status and name. "Miss Flannigan that will be perfect with me. I am honoured we get to have you as the Malfoy wife. I promise here and now to always protect you and care for you as long as I am alive. I will always love you and look after you but I cannot say that I love you now as we don't really know each other all that well yet but I have no doubt that when we do eventually know each other well we can fall in love" said Draco kissing her knuckles and smiling at her. "I'm going to the dorm now to rest I'll see you later. Please message me when you would like to meet up with me if I am not out of my house when you need to see me. Thank you professor for all of this information and thanks for helping out so much during this class but I need to go now and lie down as my head is so full of new information it might burst." "No problems Fiona. If you need any more advice about this upcoming wedding I suggest you talk to Professor McGonagall as she is a special wife as well."

"Before you go however I need to know how I should address you. Would you prefer to be called Fiona, Nina or Hermione?" asked Draco now quite confused but happy to be in his new situation as he had always wanted to share a wife with his brother. "I am really not sure at the moment how to answer that question so for now I will tell you to call me Hermione. When and if I ever feel different I will tell you" she said and went up to her dorm to sleep as she felt that she had ingested so much information that she couldn't possibly eat a full meal now anyway. As she slipped into her bed sleep washed over her frame as she snored the night away.


	2. No going back now!

Hermione woke up the next day feeling totally refreshed. In fact she couldn't remember when she had ever felt this amazing. She jumped as her dorm room door flew open and Ginny burst in loudly. "Hermione are you in here?" "Ginny its eight am and yes I'm in bed what do you want?" "Well I'm so jealous if the rumour I heard is right. Are you really an Irish pureblood now and are you seriously going to become the Malfoy wife? I mean I'm going to become the Potter wife but still the Malfoy men are some of the hottest men in Britain. I can only imagine what those muscular sexy blonde men can do in bed. Did I tell you I have my own manor in Athens?" Ginny rambled causing Hermione to groan and pull back her bed curtains which in turn caused Ginny to audibly gasp.

"That sounds amazing and yes the rumours are true I must marry those two men and as you can see I am definitely now Irish. I didn't know that and I am happy for you. We'll have to go and check out your manor in Athens and then maybe you can come with me to check out my manors in Kerry and Cork. My new name is Fiona Hermione Flannigan but Professor Binns says I can choose if I want to be known as Fiona, Nina or Hermione as long as I keep my real surname of Flannigan that is. I mean I've always been just Hermione so I think I'll stay with that for now. As for those muscular Malfoy men I'd rather not think about that right now as I agreed yesterday when my mind was full to the brim of information about new looks a new personality and manors in Ireland. I still haven't forgotten how Malfoy previously treated me and the fact that he now wants me because I'm suddenly pureblood has not left my mind nor will it ever. I only agreed to shut him up so he'd stop talking." she said looking very pissed off.

"But Hermione you agreed which means that it doesn't actually matter why you agreed. It means that you will still have to fulfil your contractual obligations. I thought Professor Binns would have told you that. Anyway now with your new status as Irish and pureblood you'll be highly desirable so they are lucky they get to marry you I say." Ginny said leaving to get ready for the day and Hermione did the same. She jumped when McGonagall entered her room with the Sorting hat in her hand. "Miss Flannigan due to your new status and name both yourself and Harry must now be resorted. I have granted him access to these dorms just this once so we can resort you both in privacy. Here he is now. Harry please sit on the bed ok and I'll place the hat on your head." He did as she asked and the hat spoke once it had been placed on his head. _Ah Mr Potter we meet again even if it is under these new sudden circumstances even I knew nothing about. Your grandmother did well to hide this from all of us. Now despite everything you still belong in Gryffindor!_ He got off the bed smiling and waited for the sorting hat to resort Hermione.

_Ah Miss Flannigan you are different now aren't you? I can tell you although both courageous and cunning you don't belong in Gryffindor or Slytherin in fact you belong in Ravenclaw!_ She jumped as she had been resorted however McGonagall told her that she would always be on hand should Hermione need help. She also explained that as a security measure the entrance to all houses was being permanently changed.

In order to enter Gryffindor now all students would need a password and to touch the portrait with their wands. To enter Hufflepuff all students would need to still draw Helga Hufflepuff's name on the correct barrel while answering the secret security question provided to all Hufflepuff members. The questions answer was wrong on purpose so only all actual Hufflepuff students would need to know the right answer to get in. For Ravenclaw now all students had to submit to palm scans as well as tapping out a secret code on the door to gain entrance. Lastly Slytherin house required a one time blood sacrifice meaning a small sample of the persons blood would be smeared on the wall one time after which just the passwords from that person would be sufficient.

Hermione liked this new order of things as things would now be much safer with two very different ways in which to enter each house. This meant that even if someone was impersonating you they would need to know the second way in order to actually get into your house. Hermione went down to the common room before leaving where she met Harry and Ron to tell them her news. "Harry, Ron we need to talk! I agreed yesterday to be the Malfoy wife only to shut Draco up but I never realised that it meant I would actually have to contractually comply. I didn't even mean it for fucks sake! I just thought you should know! By the way my new name is Fiona Hermione Flannigan however through my own choice I am now going by the name Hermione Flannigan and shall be known as such all the time now." They both gasped at her and hugged her for support all the same. "I still can't believe you were that stupid! But I'll still be your friend anyway so don't worry and I know you'll always be welcome at home too. I'll tell mum the news so you don't have to. I feel it would be easier if she heard it from me. Don't worry about anything" said Ron smiling.

However Ron was not as happy about it as he was letting on. He did plan to tell his mother but made sure he would make it sounds like she was doing it on purpose to spite them. He however was not aware that he would never win because his mum would never believe that of Hermione even with her new status. She knew that even if what he told her was correct she would never just marry them to spite her. Ron was so consumed with Jealousy that he couldn't even look at her properly without feeling some sort of resentment. Although he knew she hadn't meant to say yes she had still said it and this just hurt him so much. He had always wanted to be with her but thought she had previously seriously overacted to the whole Lavender fiasco.

He was sure of one thing he would see to it that he always had a better life then her and would live with and marry Lavender himself. Lavender was a dumb blonde and would believe he was silly and just get right back with him and he knew it. Hermione made her way to her new house. She arrived at a midnight blue coloured door at the top of a spiral staircase. On the door was a golden coloured eagle knocker. Remembering what McGonagall had told her she knocked the knocker and placed her palm on the scanning panel that appeared there. She was immediately recognised and asked for the password. Which was scientia sit potentia which translates from Latin to mean: knowledge is power. She herself thought this new password was quite clever.

She noticed this house was rather different and liked it very much. The common room was domed in shape with large glass panels that looked out into the atmosphere whatever the weather was like whether it was day or night. From the centre of these glass panels large silk sheets that were midnight blue in colour extended out towards the wall where they all met to form wallpapered like layers down the otherwise golden painted walls. The walls were designed so you would see one golden panel and one blue panel and so on all around the room. On these blue panels you could see different constellations from all over the sky which had been magically etched to appear on the fabric. In the centre of the dome hung a huge crystal light shaped like a star which lit up the whole room.

The common room had the usual black marble fireplace surrounded by gorgeous teal coloured couches with cream coloured cushions on them and it looked gorgeous. Behind this were a few desks for playing some wizards chess on. There was a door against the furthest wall facing the fireplace. Beside the fireplace was a door leading to the Ravenclaw personal Library and study rooms. It basically resembled a smaller version of the school library. The door directly behind the fireplace lead to a dance studio. Against the wall facing the entrance doors were two doors behind which were the various girls and boys dorms that were very different to the Gryffindor ones. When you opened the door to the girl's dorms you were faced with what initially appeared to be a long hallway with various ceiling lights and a window at the end. However as Hermione herself had discovered looks really could be deceiving. The girl's dorms were heather in colour and consisted of four double beds each of which was contained inside a very spacious alcove which had a staircase in between your alcove and that of your partner. Each alcove contained enough space for a double bed with space to walk around to the two beside lockers at either side of the bed as well. Each pair of alcoves were placed against the left and right walls with two alcoves on each wall and a staircase between them. Inside each alcove also were two lamps that rested on the bedside lockers as well as a book storage shelf to the side of the bed for all of your school books. At the front of each alcove was a curtain which could be closed at night for privacy. The two sets of stairs between both beds on either side of the wall lead up to the walk in wardrobe and en suite of the two girls whose beds below were located. So to each pair was a walk in wardrobe and an en suite.

The walk in wardrobes contained two shelves on either side of equal proportions with a long column at the front of each area beside the door which was just for shoes. Each area consisted of a long set of drawers above which was a large hanging frame for hanging dresses and things. In the centre of the room was a round couch with a cabinet for different jewellery in the middle of it. Against the door was a full length mirror. The room itself was cream in colour with a simple ceiling light in the centre of the ceiling and a chocolate brown coloured carpet. Through the next door was the en suite bathroom which was deep purple in colour and had gorgeous Arabic styled windows. The walls were half covered in a multicoloured mosaic tiles that gave the room a beautiful look. There were two sinks with storage drawers underneath them and a purple coloured drawer set in between the two sinks that contained towels that were freshly replaced each day. To the left of the entrance door was a glass shower cubicle which had a power jet hose inside it. It could easily fit two people and even had a seat inside it. On the right hand side was a shower which was identical to the glass shower on the left hand side. Behind the wall that contained the mirrors that rested over the sinks was a huge prefects' bath. It looked very beautiful. Gryffindor bathroom had been the same really minus the multi coloured tiles and the wall colour there had been aqua marine.

She loved it. She found out she would be sharing her room with Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood her other best female friend and Marietta Edgecomb. She liked all the girls and decided as today was Saturday she would chill out by dancing to some Arabic music in the studio. She transfigured her clothing into that of a belly dancer and entered the studio where she put on her Arabic music and swayed to the music unaware that Ron and Harry were searching for her to let her know that Lucious was wishing to see her. They however failed to think of the Ravenclaw Tower somehow and had been searching the Library for her. As she did one leap in the air Luna entered to tell her the boys were waiting outside the door to see her. She forgot what she wearing and went to see them and a very amused Draco who was with them.

She frowned at seeing Draco there and addressed them all. "Yes how can I help you? I was settling into my new house and you disturbed my dancing. I was dancing to relax as I've now discovered I love it" she said smiling at them all. "Draco wanted to know where you were so he could talk to you about some stuff. Great costume. We'll be going then. See you later Hermione" said Harry hugging her before he left dragging Ron with him. "One moment Draco wait here I need to turn off my music. I'll be back" she said running inside. When she came back two minutes later her Arabic costume was gone and she was now in a teal chiffon dress with some high heeled black knee length boots and some simple jewellery. Her hair was now in a bouffant style ponytail when she exited to find not only him there now but Lucious also.

"I am Fiona Hermione Flannigan but you will address me as Hermione Flannigan or whichever other term you prefer. I have chosen to go by the name Hermione as it stands at the moment but I do warn you that my feelings on this may change at which point I will address you both on the matter" she said impressing Lucious. "My dear girl I am so very honoured we get to make you the Malfoy wife. I can tell you now that we will shower you with love, affection, time and anything else your heart desires. We shall be providing you with some gifts some of which will go through Dumbledore so you can receive them properly. It is tradition that most gifts unless declared by us must reach you through Dumbledore. I know you will be the envy of most girls your own age who wished their whole lives to be the Malfoy wife but you must know now that despite this our only focus is now and ever shall be you. We were born to worship and provide for you all of our lives."

"While your comment is rather honourable I assure you I only agreed to this thing to stop Draco talking to me. I had no idea I had actually seriously agreed to anything. I was Hermione Granger! There I've said it and although I am no longer the Mudblood extraordinaire I have not forgotten the fact Draco here only wants me now because I'm suddenly pureblood!" she exclaimed looking rather disgusted with him and then looking shocked when Lucious gave him the exact same look.

"You ignoramus! Didn't you tell her that no mater what her status or name we were always destined to marry her. I swear to god I leave you one task and you can't even complete it properly. I don't give a damn who you are, were or anything Hermione the point is you were always destined to be with us and this fool here that I call a brother forgot to tell you that" Lucious fumed shocking her. "So you mean to tell me that if I had said no and tried to be with someone else it would have fallen apart?" she asked curiously her face paling as she spoke. "Yes that is it exactly and the same would apply to us so matter how any of us tried it would only work if we are together." "The rules as relayed to me by Binns state that we must have children. I am currently on a powerful potion for another two years that would prevent me from becoming pregnant. I need to know first of all how many children would you like and would you like me to stop taking the potion now?" she asked looking very worried about even having children in the first place.

"Well we would each like one child and you may stay on the potion as long as you like. We will have the children when and only when you are ready although we do request that whenever we start having them that there is not too much of an age difference between them like there is with me and my brother. I am forty and he is twenty like you" said Lucious smiling thoughtfully at her which did in fact make her heart flutter. "I have a gift for you Hermione" said Draco extending his hand to show her a small square package. "Has Dumbledore Okayed you to give me this gift and is it ok to open it?" "Well you can open any gift we give you when you receive it and he doesn't need to okay any gifts given personally by any of us just the ones we give you through him" said Draco his eyes lighting up as she began to open the gift.

Inside the small box which was revealed to be a jewellery box she found a stunning sterling silver hair comb which had some amethyst stones in the centre of it surrounded by smaller diamonds. "Thank you so much Draco it's beautiful" she said smiling brightly at its beauty. "We are not done yet my lady may I please present you with this sterling silver heirloom family hand mirror. It goes back generations and can only be gifted to the most special of women as set down by the women who bought it in 1755" said Lucious kissing the top of her hand which sent shivers all down her back. "Thank you Lucious it's beautiful" she exclaimed smiling brighter still. "So are you my jewel. May I propose we meet tomorrow morning in Dumbledore's office for breakfast? He will be away all morning at his brothers and has told me we can have exclusive use of his rooms until he returns in four hours at which time I will need to leave for work" he asked her. "Yes that would be permissible. Will Draco join us or will it be just us two?" she asked him smiling.

At this his face hardened slightly and he looked almost possessively at her. "I want you all to myself tomorrow morning so you should come to me alone. I must take my leave of you now my jewel and rest assured we'll see each other soon. Draco here has a picnic planed for you on the grounds. I suggest you use this time to get to know each other a bit better and don't hate him because of how we had to act during the war. If we did not we would now be dead so anything he has previously done or said or in fact me as well had to be done otherwise we would have died. Please know I always tried to make sure you were safe somehow. I even sent Dobby to your rescue but couldn't let you know that so I asked him to try and attack us to make it look convincing and as though he really was surprising us. I was very sad when he died but I could at least rest easy knowing he'd gotten you out safely. If you had died I would have died myself!" exclaimed Lucious now crying slightly even if he was doing a great job at hiding it.

She had never seen anyone display such emotion in the raw and honest way as he had just done. Going back inside she grabbed her wand and her jacket and joined Draco as they walked to the grounds together for their picnic. She was most shocked as they spoke to discover how shy he really was. He was quite shy and nervous and she noticed that he sometimes stumbled over his words blushing a lot. She had never ever seen this nervous side to him as he always looked so cool and collected usually. "Hermione I just wanted to say I don't know what other people in the other houses say about me but I can only guess. I just thought you should know I've only ever slept with one girl before and that was Pansy Parkinson. I just thought I should be honest with you about her from the start. Have you ever slept with Weasley? It's been rumoured that you did" he said looking coolly at her once more.

At this she scrunched her nose up in disgust. "I wouldn't sleep with him if he was the last person alive. I mean I did think I'd wind up marrying him but then he broke my heart and so that all went the window. However I'm not a virgin as I did sleep once with Viktor Krum last year. I didn't even enjoy it as I only did it to get to Ron! I need to know are you a gentle man because Cormac McLaggan in Gryffindor got jealous of it and grabbed me and tried to be violent with me before Harry hexed him away from me. I would only be lying if I said I'm not still afraid of him. I mean I could beat his arse now and I have no doubt about that fact but the it's the fact that he'd still try which freaks me out£ she said honestly as he served her a slice of lemon cheese cake and poured them both a cup of tea.

"Hermione I am so sorry he did that to you. Had I been there I would have killed him and not hexed him. I admire Harry for remaining so cool as collected as I would have been unable to in his position. I promise to always love and protect you as best I can" he said blushing so red she thought the sun might burst from his face with the colour of it.

Glancing around she saw McLaggan approach and asked Draco to do nothing as she wanted to handle him herself stating that if he did anything she'd never forgive him. He reluctantly waited and let McLaggan approach. "Hermione I've missed you darling. My bed has been cold without you. Please come to my bed with me now. I mean ferret here doesn't need to know plus I can always just obliviate him. I mean who'll believe him he was a death eater for god's sake! Besides which you will be mine even if I have to continuously obliviate you myself." "First off McLaggan he is my fiancé and you will treat him with respect. Secondly I would believe him ten times over you or anyone else really. He has been ordered not to touch you by me but trust me if you try you will die and I will personally see to it that you do die by my own hands. I am not afraid of you and I suggest if you want to live you stay well away from me or anyone I know. Plus don't try any polyjuice stuff either because I will always know it is you. No one could effectively be him only he himself."

When McLaggan saw how serious she was he became quite afraid and ran away practically white as a sheet. Draco was also a little bit afraid as he had seen the honesty in her face and knew that had McLaggan ever overstepped the mark he would not live to tell the tale. They ate and talked some more before he dropped her off at her house. "Hermione we won't see each other in classes anymore and I am afraid I will miss you desperately so please tell me you will wear my hair comb as often as you can. May I have permission to kiss you my lady?" he asked politely. "I will wear it Draco don't worry and yes you may kiss me!" she said smiling slightly. The kiss he gave her consisted of him lightly brushing his lips over hers. It was neat and delicate and sent a deep shiver down her spine. She entered her house and said goodnight to Cho and Marietta her roommates who thankfully were all promised as house wives to different families so could not be jealous of her really. Going over to her alcove she was delighted to see that Luna's was beside her own. Climbing the stairs in the middle she entered the walk in closet where Luna was currently putting some clothes away. "Hey Luna how was your day?" "My day was great thanks. I'm so delighted as I've been promised to the house of Longbottom. I'm going to get married to Neville and it really is a dream come true because not only is he gorgeous but he matches with me intellectually in every way" said Luna smiling as she day dreamed of Neville. "I know what you mean. I've been promised to the Malfoy brothers and although I'm not sure how I feel about it yet it is obvious that they are sorry about everything they ever did to me which means so much. I'm having breakfast tomorrow in Dumbledore's office with Lucious and I'm so nervous. Hey Luna would you help me pick out my outfit for tomorrow as I'd really appreciate your help?" she asked Luna while taking her pyjamas out of the drawer and setting it on top of the dresser. "Yes I'll definitely help you but you must help me as because tomorrow is Sunday Neville is taking me for dinner in Hogsmeade" she reasoned. "Deal!" said Hermione giggling like a little girl.

Luna sauntered over to where Hermione was standing with her own pyjamas in her hand. She began looking through the rack of dresses until she found a nice long sleeved black knee length boat neck dress that had a petticoat underneath it. She picked out a pair of black pumps to go with it and a red cardigan. "Luna this is amazing and please don't get insulted but this is very coordinated how come you don't co ordinate your own clothes so much?" "Actually Hermione we also had that class with Binns and it was in that class that I discovered about Neville. I also discovered that my mother had died from an experimental spell that had gone wrong which we knew already anyway. However we didn't know as a consequence of that, that our own personalities had been affected. Binns gave me the right potion in order to correct that anomaly and it is safe to say that no one will be hearing any weird phrases from my mouth again. I mean I'm still unique and still me but without all the weird phrases thrown in. See all my clothes are now different and coordinated so don't worry you could never offend me. You're my best friend as is Ginny of course and nothing you tell me could ever offend me Hermione" said Luna explaining about all of her changes since their own heritage class. "Thanks Luna. I'll hang these up now for tomorrow. I think you should wear this teal dress with these red ballet pumps and a black cardigan. Oh I'm exhausted. I need to go to sleep. Meet me tomorrow after your date and I can tell you how mine went and hopefully you can do the same. You'll always be my best friend Luna" she said hugging her and going over to the corner of the room to change. "I will definitely do that Hermione. I can't wait to hear all about it and thanks for choosing such a wonderful outfit for me. It looks amazing."

Hermione changed out of her clothes and put on her pyjamas which consisted of a pair of pants and t shirt. She grabbed her silk purple eye mask and headed into the toilet to brush her teeth and her hair. When she was finished she descended the stairs and went over to her alcove. Entering the alcove she closed the curtains and put on her lamp. As she climbed into bed to sleep she reflected on how wonderful her day had been. Really both of the Malfoy men had apologised for the way in which they had previously had to behave towards her. As she climbed into bed sleep washed over her as she had dreams of holding a baby with blonde little curls and deep blue – grey coloured eyes.


	3. Breakfast dates

**I apologise in advance if this chapter turns out to be short however it may not. Thanks for all of the continued support love Moondustangel xxx**

Hermione woke early the next morning surprised that everyone within these dorms was quiet unlike the hustle and bustle of the Gryffindor dorms. Everyone was talking to each other quietly as they woke up. "So Cho tell me do you wear your uniform or normal clothes most of the time in this house? In Gryffindor we did it half and half but I need to know how people in this house conduct themselves" she said to Cho who was just sliding out of bed herself. "We wear our uniforms Monday to Thursday and on Fridays and weekends or long weekends we wear our normal clothes. Everyone will be dressing in normal clothing today obviously as it's Sunday today. It's just what's done here in Ravenclaw. We may be the smartest and quite frankly best dressed house (in my opinion anyway) but we do know how to have fun as well hence our house having a dance studio in it" said Cho smiling. Hermione grabbed her towels and cleaning products and went upstairs into the bathroom in order to have her shower. She however checked that Luna wasn't using the shower at that time and then proceeded.

She switched on the faucet in the shower cubicle and waited until it was at the optimum temperature and then got in. She put her head under the faucet and using her Moroccan Argon Oil shampoo washed her hair. When she emerged from the shower forty minutes later she dried herself off. Pointing her wand at her hair she waved it and caused her hair to instantly dry and go into a side ponytail. She then curled her ponytail making it look casual but still with an air of effort in it. She wrapped her towel around herself and went into the closet next door where she found Luna getting ready. Smiling she put on the outfit that Luna had provided her with and then proceeded to put on some minimal make up consisting of some mascara and just some clear lip gloss. She went down the stairs and checked that she had made her bed properly before going into the common room. She exited her house and went to Dumbledore's office where she found that she had forgotten the password. Frowning she tried every sweet she could think of until at last chocolate wand opened the gargoyle and it slid down to reveal the steps up to his office.

Climbing the steps slowly she began to feel very nervous. Would Lucious think her outfit was too revealing or would he even like it? What would he be wearing? Unfortunately this thought caused her to blush as she thought about what he might look like if he was not in fact wearing anything which in turn only sought to make her even more nervous then she already was. When she reached the door her heart was pounding like a sledgehammer and she could hear it in her ears. She finally wrapped her knuckles gently on the door after taking a few deep breaths. It was opened by Dumbledore who was just on his way out. "Lucious will arrive momentarily. Feel free to look around my office Miss Flannigan. See you later" he exclaimed stepping out the door and shutting it behind him. She giggled as she saw the amount of sweets he had hidden in plain sight within his office. Stepping up behind his desk she began to peruse the books he kept there. She didn't hear the floo go off and screamed when Lucious tapped her shoulder clutching her heart. "Oh my goodness Lucious you scared me I didn't even hear you come in. I'm sorry for that. You see Dumbledore told me I could browse his office and I've always wondered what kind of books he keeps back here. Dear me I'm sorry I'm rambling too much" she said nervously to which he laughed.

"Hermione my darling don't apologise for anything. If anyone should be sorry it's me. Not only am I late but then to top it all off I scare you as well. You look so beautiful today my sweet jewel. You could never ramble sweet girl so do not worry. I do trust however that when I speak to you it will be more intellectual then the ramblings of my horny younger brother. I am afraid you gave him quite the difficult problem last night" he said. "And what problem would that be? I was as nice as I could be and I even allowed him to kiss me so I can't see why he would have any problems. In any case if he did he should have spoke to me about them instead of running to you and annoying you with his issues. How immature!" she raged annoyed at what Draco had been saying behind her back. "I think you'll find that the question you should be asking yourself Hermione is what kind of problems you gave him later on that night. When he said to me you gave him a difficult problem he was of course referring to himself and the way in which he carried himself afterwards. I am trying to tell you without making a fool of myself that you turned him on Hermione. He was very horny after spending the evening with you and sought to tell me all the details of how your date went. He just needed someone to talk to and I've told him if that is the case he may speak to me. Please do not get annoyed by this as I'd rather he told me about you then one of his friends who no doubt would get a seedy idea and I want no one but ourselves to be having these kinds of ideas if it our choice" he finished blushing.

"Next time Lucious I would suggest you just out with it. I gave him wood big deal. Ooh do I give you wood?" she asked seductively in a shyish manor knowing it would drive him crazy. As he looked like his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets with shock and lust she found him rather cute. "Yes you do dear. Now let's not linger on this topic as it's making me uncomfortable. What would you like for breakfast?" he asked her still red faced over her previous question. "I'd like some pancakes with lemon juice and sugar, some tea and some cereal. I'm very hungry this morning" she replied giggling when he looked horrified. "I cannot believe you will eat these things in fact I won't allow it. Please have a hot breakfast ok because I really despise cereal because it's so messy." "Ok then I'll have some sausages with eggs and toast and we'll leave the pancakes for another day but I still want the tea. What will you be having?" "I'll be having some spelt blinis some of which I will be topping with cream cheese and caviar and some of which I will be topping with salmon and sour cream. It really is delicious and you simply must try some. Also I'll be having scrambled eggs and toast. As a busy man it's of great importance that I have a substantial breakfast. Is there anything you'd like to ask me or talk about this morning?" he asked her smiling at her as he took her hand in his.

"Well as you may or may not know I found out about my Irish pureblood status from my family tree which I had to magically produce in Professor Binns heritage class yesterday. While I discovered I was an Irish pureblood and obviously about marrying the both of you I also discovered I have two manors in Kerry and Cork. My question however is would we live in one of my manors or one of yours? Also I need to know if you know anything about what a muggle wedding is like so you can then tell me if our own wedding will be like that or not?" she asked him intensely. "I am delighted my jewel that you have asked such intelligent questions of me. I had been concerned your questions might be a little more uninteresting. As far as living arrangements go I think it is only fair that we view your manors and you ours so that we can then all objectively decide where we would like to reside. It may become apparent that some homes would be more suited to us as holiday homes rather then more permanent everyday residences. I imagine one of your manors and one ours will be for everyday living and the other two will be for holiday use. As for muggle weddings I am afraid you will have to explain that to me and after you have finished I will then explain how wizarding ceremonies go alright?" Said Lucious smiling at her with such warmth in his eyes.

"Ok well first off when a muggle couple decide to get married the man will buy his fiancé an engagement ring of his choice. He will then pending on when he actually has a ring propose to her in a manor he sees fitting. Now this part really does depend on the person and doesn't happen all the time but sometimes either instead of or along side an engagement ring a ring called an eternity ring is purchased and given to the women. This eternity ring symbolises that the man will be with this woman for all of eternity. By giving her this ring he is promising to be here for her always. Next the couple will deicide on whether they want a religious ceremony or a civil ceremony that leaves all religion out of the equation. If you have a religious ceremony it is obviously performed by a priest and if you have a civil ceremony it is performed by a registrar or a ministry official. The bride goes with her bridesmaids to get her own dress and dresses for them in a particular colour of her choice. She will then relay to the groom and groomsmen what colour these dresses are so that they can incorporate that colour into the waist coats and cravats of their own suits for the day. The groom always arrives before the bride and waits at the end of the isle where she follows after her bridesmaids finally ending by his side. During the ceremony after the bride and groom have said their vows they kiss and then head to a special location to take photos while all of their guests head to the location of their after party. While their guests are at the hotel which is where the afters is usually held they will be eating some small canapés and having some champagne or other small drink while they wait for the bride and groom to return from their special photo location. This location will be a place they feel is special to the both of them" she said pausing to allow him some time to digest what she had just said.

"When they have finished taking photos with their family, grooms men and bridesmaids they then travel in style in a fancy car or limousine to the hotel. Once they have arrived at the hotel and greeted all of their guests they all go into the formal dinning room to have dinner. Once they are seated at the top table which faces all of their now seated guests the groom, father of the bride and father of the groom make speeches welcoming everyone and of course welcoming the new family members. After dinner is served the bride and groom take photos cutting the cake which stands in tiers of three or four on a silver platter with a sterling silver knife. The cake is then neatly sliced and served as desert in some cases. In other cases the desert is served and the cake is saved to be served to guests who arrive as late guests of the wedding who were not invited to the meal but instead to the party afterwards. Also in some cases while cutting the cake the bride and groom feed each other one piece of cake" she said pausing once again just in case he had any questions but it appeared he did not.

"After dinner and desert all of the tables and chairs are cleared away to one area where the guests may then sit if they wish to. The band which has been selected by the couple then plays a song of significant meaning which they have selected for the first dance of the bride and groom as husband and wife. At this point during the dance no one else dances but the bride and groom and all of their guests watch them dancing. It is a special moment in the party. After the first dance is done all of the guests are then welcomed to dance on the floor which continues until about two in the morning when the bride and groom go up to the bridal suite to sleep and the guests retire to their own beds. Does that answer your questions Lucious?" she asked him smiling at how much he'd been listening and gently kissed his cheek.

"My jewel that sounds amazing and I can safely say our weddings are not like this completely. The party part is like ours but not the ceremony. In the ceremony it is tradition that before the wedding the lady receives both an engagement and eternity ring from her husbands. In our case Draco will buy the eternity ring and I will be buying the engagement ring myself. The ceremony is performed by a ministry official in the location of significance that you have all selected. At the beginning of the ceremony the bride comes down the isle with her bridesmaids like you said. However when she reaches the top of the alter music that is traditional to her country first comes on and her dress is momentarily transfigured into a costume that would be worn during this dance. It expected that her and her bridesmaids are to demonstrate how to dance to this music to the groom, his groomsmen and all of the guests. Next her dress is turned back into a wedding dress and it is the turn of the grooms and groomsmen to demonstrate for her, her bridesmaids and guests. After the two dances have commenced the ceremony continues on as normal until the vows. We all say a set of rather sacred and old vows that we have selected from a list of vows."

"After this we then say our own type of vows which we have all written ourselves. Then we exchange wedding rings. After this the minister proclaims we may kiss. When we have both kissed you he places a spell over us all which silences us so that we may each tell one secret to one another after which we tell him which area we have previously chosen for our bonding rune to go. Then he will place the sacred symbol we have chosen to represent our bonding marriage on that area. Do you understand how they are different now? Also might I ask you to demonstrate here for me your countries dance as I'd love to see it before I myself show mine in a moment. Would you mind dear?" he asked her his eyes filled mirth as he said it. "Wow yes ok but you must show me yours then" she proclaimed getting up from the table and charming a picture to play the traditional Irish reel. Her clothes transformed into that of an Irish dancer as she high kicked and danced quickly to the music impressing not only him but herself with her exact skill in the art of Irish dancing. As soon as she stopped he was cheering and clapping. She had never looked more beautiful.

As he stood up and she sat back down his own clothes changed into a suit and top hat while he had his usual cane in his hand. He made the picture play a jazzy tune for him as he tap danced for her in such a spectacular manor she had never seen before. After he was finished she found herself really drawn to him. She immediately went and sat in his lap playing with his hair much to his enjoyment. He leant in then and captured her lips in a deep and searing kiss that left her rather wet and panting like mad afterwards. She looked at him with wide eyes surprised that anyone could make you feel so out of it just from something as simple as kissing. "Are you ok my prize?" he asked her innocently and as though he had not just done that. She was rather annoyed as this way of him asking her only served to make any speech she may have had incoherent and so she chose to not speak and simply nodding. But she did finally speak saying "I'm fine Lucious but if I was a man I would have serious wood from that kiss just now. I'm beyond excited you amazing man and I can tell you that if every kiss is just like that we will never have any arguments ever" she responded with heavy lidded eyes giggling.

"Well in that case I will see to it that these kisses never stop. And just so you know in case you haven't already realised I am a man and even that kiss gave me wood" he said blushing slightly. "Hmm So I do give you wood then. Hmm great" she said moaning in contentment. "Well my prize unfortunately I must now take my leave of you as I have a busy day ahead of me but I have thoroughly enjoyed your company. I have left you a gift on your dorm room bed. I've obviously not seen your dorm but I had Winky deliver it there for me. Good day to you my fair prize and I shall you on the morrow at some point I assure you. Enjoy the rest of your afternoon. I love you my Hermione and you are as always the most beautiful witch in the world to me." "Thank you Lucious I had fun. I will see you tomorrow and although it scares me as I'm new to this I love you too dear prince!" she said giving him one last searing kiss making sure to rub up against him suggestively while looking innocently at him. She could feel his firm length and it excited her immensely. As she watched him floo away she had never felt so excited in all of her life. She made her way to the dorms to finish off what he had started.


	4. Shopping and Girls night in

Going into her dorm room initially Hermione had forgotten about what Lucious said to her about the gift as her head was swimming with lust. Ascending the stairs by her bed she decided to change out of dress and put on some more casually styled clothing. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with a top and jumper on over them. She wore some flat brown boots over her jeans. She donned her duffle coat and grabbed her handbag placing her wand inside it and left her common room again. She was intent on going to Hogsmeade to do a bit of shopping with her new found wealth. As she exited her house she jumped as she was met by Harry who had been looking to speak with her but was waiting for someone from her house to come by so they could get her for him. "Hi Harry how have you been I've missed you a lot" she said hugging him and smiling.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about something and I don't know how to say it. Basically I need advice because I need to do something and I don't know how to do it. I wanted to ask someone to become the Potter housewife but I can't do it because I'm so shy. I've never done it before and I wouldn't even know how to begin. I mean what kind of ring should I buy or do I even get a ring without her? I mean I really just don't know anything about going ring shopping. I was wondering if you'd come ring shopping with me as I need a woman's advice on buying a ring?" he asked her seriously but soon shut up as Hermione had seen Ginny coming up behind them. "Um Harry I was going to go shopping in Hogsmeade myself but I feel that shopping like this would be best done by yourself. You need to actually learn to trust your own instincts. Trust me things will work out for you. Oh hey Ginny!"

"Hi guys what do you need help with Harry maybe I can help you out?" suggested Ginny who looked confused when Harry face paled. "I only said I couldn't help you for this reason Harry. I think you now know what I mean!" said Hermione smiling when he blushed realising that she had known all the time he was referring to Ginny. "Um Ginny hi didn't see you um there. I don't need help with anything really I just was trying convince Hermione to do something for me but as she said I need to trust my own instincts and do it myself which I will" said Harry smiling at her before his turned even more red and he left. "What was all that about?" asked Ginny confused watching his fast retreating form. "Oh he just wants to buy something and he wanted me to do it for him because he was feeling unsure and lazy. But as we all know I don't do shopping really. Well except for now that is. I'm just on my way to Hogsmeade to do a bit of shopping and get some lunch. Would you like to join me there?" she asked Ginny smiling.

"Who are you and what have done with Hermione? Of course I'll come with you." They both went down the hallway and out towards the carriages that were going towards Hogsmeade. Just as the carriage they were in took off she saw Draco getting into one of his own and her heart fluttered. She could practically feel her face heating up from embarrassment but did her best to hide it. Looking into her purse she spotted her charge card and smiled. "Ginny I really don't like shopping but I need to do it but I want to treat you so anything I buy you must also get one of. I absolutely insist and you can't upset me by refusing to do so. If anyone asks you say that you found money in your Athens mansion and that you're entitled to spend it freely. I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea and think you are just using me because of my new found wealth. I know you're not but other people may think otherwise which I don't want." "Ok Hermione I accept your offer no problems" said Ginny giggling at her friend and thankfully failing to notice Hermione's red face.

Getting out of the carriage they went down the street together arm in arm and entered Gladrags Wizardwear. They looked down the various isles of clothing and onto the back where they found the lingerie section. Hermione actually liked this part of the shop most as she stepped into a changing booth to have her new chest measured. She held her hands up at either side as requested of her by the witch in charge of that area. "Ok mam the size you are wearing is all wrong for body shape. I really don't understand why you are in size 34 B when really you should be in a size 36 D. Ok Thank you very much" sad the witch allowing a stunned Hermione to leave the booth. "Wow Ginny she told me just now that I'm a size 36 D if there is anything I have always wanted it's larger breasts. Let's get some lingerie. What colours should I choose?" she asked Ginny smiling brightly.

"Wow same size as me nearly. Hmm I think the colours red, blue, purple, teal, black and green would really suit you plus I think every woman should have some cream in her wardrobe. I think we should buy ten items in each colour for the both of us as you never can be too sure when you might need them" said Ginny smiling at Hermione's now delighted face. They each bought ten matching sets of green, red, pink, teal, silver, gold, maroon, blue, black and purple lingerie in many different fabrics such as silk and lace. Hermione had never felt so happy before. Buying these kinds of things always made her feel very girly and she loved it. Next they moved to section of the shop containing dresses. "What are your favourite colours and what types of dresses would you like?" asked Ginny. "Well I know that everyone says you should always have a black dress in any style so that would be good. I should get a few of those. I would like boat neck shaped dresses and also wrap dresses. I also want a few pencil dresses and dresses that are fifties style with or without the petticoat. I love teal and purple as they are my favourite colours and because my men are Slytherins I should get a green dress also. Do you think that sounds about right?" asked Hermione curiously. "Yes that sounds about right to me. You should also have a red dress and a pink one. Also Blue will really bring out your eyes so lets get some of those in these colours ok" said Ginny browsing the isles.

She picked out a perfect red dress for Hermione it had no sleeves and flared out in the fifties style around the waist and would make any girl look fabulous. The next dress was a black wrap dress with long sleeves and looked fabulous. This being a favourite of Hermione's they sought out a few different styled black wrap dresses and added them to the floating shopping basket beside them. They also remembered to get these style dresses in red, purple and teal colours. Now it was time to start looking for the boat neck styled dresses. From outside Draco had seen them and entered the shop handing over a cheque for twenty thousand galleons to the stunned cashier telling her that his fiancé Hermione Flannigan and her best friend Ginny Weasley were shopping here and that this money was to cover their purchases. He also asked her to explain to them that they were in no way to offend him by leaving without spending it all. He then proceeded to leave but not before leaving a note explaining himself behind the counter with the cashier who proclaimed that he must really Hermione which only served to make him blush further.

They both chose some purple pencil dresses and after this headed to the cardigan and jacket section to pick out some more clothing. Hermione chose a bolero and cardigan to go with each of their dresses and finally picked out some different coloured duffle coats and trench coats. She saw a princess coat which was cream in colour and fell in love with it. Picking it up she put it in the basket as they continued on. "Hermione that wasn't even your size we should get your size!" said Ginny. "Oh Ginny it isn't for me. It's for Luna. I love it and I know she will too. In fact I'm getting a few for myself. As they headed to the cash register the cashier asked if she was Hermione and handed her the letter that Draco had left for her it read:

_My sweet Hermione,_

_I have seen you in here shopping with Ginny and I want you to enjoy yourselves to the max so I have paid the cashier twenty thousand galleons for your stuff and I have instructed her that neither of you is allowed to leave until all the money is gone. Give her what you have so far and she will tot up the price after which I suggest you get some shoes and jewellery here if you haven't done so already. You both have essentially ten thousand galleons each on me. Enjoy your special girl's day and I'll see you tomorrow at some stage. Much kind affection, forever yours, Draco Malfoy._

Hermione read the letter shrieking and thanked the cashier. "What is it Hermione?" "Well Ginny Draco saw us shopping in here and has given each of us ten thousand galleons to spend in here telling me that none of us can leave until the money is all gone. He even suggested we get some jewellery and shoes. Oh that man!" she said looking dreamily into the distance. "Wow how kind of him. Mam please tell us how much have we spent so far" said Ginny. "Well you've each spent six thousand galleons. We have jewellery, tops, pants and shoes upstairs. Feel free to indulge yourselves and I'll wrap these up for you" she said smiling at them both. "Please gift wrap the cream princess coat for me and keep it separate to both of our things. Thank you very much" said Hermione as she ascended the stairs. Looking at the shoes she picked out a pair of chunky Mary Jane's that she loved and placed them in her now empty basket. She picked out some sandals, stilettos, ballet pumps and various types of boots and slippers. Ginny did the same as her mentioning that Hermione's taste was now just the same as her own.

Moving onto the jewellery they each picked out various types of long earrings and pendants. They then moved over to the pyjamas section picking out various pyjamas' for all of the different seasons with matching dressing gowns. As they approached the counter once more they had finally used up all of his money as the items were express zapped to each of their dorm sections for them. Going next into Honeydukes shop it became apparent that Draco wanted them to have an epic day out as he had prepaid one thousand galleons here and a further one thousand in the book shop there as well. They stocked up chocolate frogs, chocolate wands, Bertie Botts every flavour beans, sugar quills, pepper imps and finally some fizzing whizzbees. Next before going to lunch they stocked up on the latest books and magazines and finally had some lunch before heading to the castle at night. It had been a long day filled with shopping and romantic breakfasts. As she entered the dorms she spied Luna in her section putting something in her bedside locker. Going into her own section she picked up the gift and went over to Luna's section.

"Luna I got you this gift courtesy of Draco. He saw fit to treat me and Ginny to a shopping spree in Hogsmeade today. I saw this coat and fell in love with it so I had to buy each of us one. I think they're gorgeous." Luna finally closed the drawer and smiled ripping open the fabric and shrieking. "Wow I had my eye on this the other day and I even said I'd have to bring back more money next time and buy one which I did but mine is blue. I can't believe I have two of them now. You're amazing Hermione thank you so much. So tell me how did your breakfast with Lucious go this morning?" she asked her smiling as she admired her new cream coat. "It went really well. He's such a romantic man and he has such fine tastes in foods. It was interesting to be around someone who eats so well as I'm usually surrounded by Ron and Harry who eat like pigs although Ron does it more then Harry really but I mean they don't eat such fine foods. He ate some blinis and I thought it was very cute that he thought I didn't know what they were when he explained that to me. It really made me giggle but I didn't tell him I knew what they were as I enjoyed hearing him tell me about it. I am so excited because he asked me demonstrate the national dance of my country so I did some Irish dancing obviously but the best part was that he then demonstrated English tap dancing for me" said Hermione now laughing rather loudly at the mental image in her head.

"That sounds fantastic and remind me to thank Draco for the coat. What else did you buy then?" asked Luna returning to full on girly mode. "Well we bought all sorts of clothing and lingerie as well as some sweets and books which reminds me I also got you a packet of ten sugar quills considering Draco pre paid in Honeydukes as well as the book store. I have never been so truly spoilt before and I must say although I never thought I'd like this kind of thing I really do. So tell me how did things go with Neville?" she asked giggling. "Oh we had a blast. It was so much fun and Neville is so romantic. He bought me my own miniature arboretum. See it's here. It's a special glass covered tray that goes into my alcove perfectly on my bookshelf. It really is small but it does mean I can grow the special flowers he bought me to go inside it. He has informed me that they will all grow into different variations of roses. He's so thoughtful like that. I just feel that since we won the war he's really come into his own or something. He's so much more confident and I love this new side to him. I want to approach him about being intimate but I'm not entirely sure he's ready for that yet. I mean how do you tell if a guy is ready for that sort of commitment?" asked Luna now feeling very unsure of herself.

"Cho come here one moment we need your advice!" Hermione called out to Cho who had just entered the dorms. "Luna here wants to take the next step with Neville but isn't sure he's ready yet for that and wants to know how to tell if he is or not. I mean your going to become the house wife of who again?" asked Hermione now trying to remember. "Well I'm going to be marrying Theodore Nott of course. I'd say your best bet is to ask him what he feels about it and then see what he tells you. It's only by knowing what his opinion is that you can then know whether he's ready or not. I mean Theodore has told me that he doesn't mind that happening with us but only when I'm ready which I'm not right now. I couldn't anyway even if I wanted to what with my monthly's here right now but when they are gone for sure I will be using the room of requirement some night soon. What about you Hermione have you been intimate with either of the Malfoy brothers?" she asked her giggling. "Well no I haven't but that doesn't mean I haven't thought about it a lot. Whoa! I mean Hermione Granger would never have been so out there with her thoughts but I really have changed and I'm loving it. Where is Marietta? I was thinking that maybe tonight we can have a pamper night. Like chill out with some hot chocolate, do facials and nails and discuss boys just like normal teenagers do. What do you say?" she said her eyes lighting up with joy.

Just then Marietta entered and after agreeing that it would be a great way to spend their Sunday night before class tomorrow told Hermione that Draco was waiting outside for her and that she had requested he wait five minutes. She thanked Marietta and went out to where he was calling Winky! "Winky please bring me four hot chocolates with whipped cream and marshmallows, one witch weekly magazine and one Polaroid camera if you would. Could you please bring me these things in ten minutes in my dorm room? Also could you please transfigure us two large couches with a coffee table in between them thank you so much" she requested of the elf who bowed saying right away miss Flannigan and leaving. "Hey you! Thank you so much Draco for my shopping spree today. It was unexpected but very enjoyable indeed. I know why you're looking at me weirdly just now but we're having a girls night in which is why I have asked for all of the stuff it's not all for me you know" at which point he laughed. "I was actually wondering what you want with four hot chocolates? It never occurred to me that they would be for your friends how silly. Anyway here I got you some roses. These roses are charmed to last exactly one week. I have made a choice to buy you one each week as a symbol of our growing love and unity. I just want you to promise me when you see them each day you'll be reminded of how important you are in my life" said Draco smiling and kissing her tenderly which displayed so much emotion to her it astounded her.

"Oh Draco you amazing man you! I can safely say I'm already falling hard for you and trust me when I say it has nothing to do with the money as I have as much if not more money myself so I really don't need it. When you say these things and act in such a manor it really does make my heart beat so extremely fast. I actually have something for you also. Accio watch! Here this pocket watch is for you. I bought it today when Ginny was looking at other jewellery. I even had it inscribed inside see. It says _tu es mon cœur toujours_. Do you know what that means Draco?" "Yes it means you are my heart always and I am more honoured then I can say. I will wear it in my pocket or on my chest pocket at all times. Thank you so much my sweet girl" he responded kissing her passionately once more and making her swoon. "I've got to go back to my dorm now or Snape will have my head whether he's my godfather or not. Besides which I've got to call my brother in the floo and brag about your gift my queen!" he said blushing at her as he pecked her lips one last time before running down the stairs to his own house. She went weak at the knees and turned to enter her house once again it would be one fun girls night and she couldn't wait to just have some innocent simple girly fun and who knows if it went well maybe they could do it once a week or something. She was delighted as she entered her house once again.


End file.
